evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Flauros
The Flauros, also called the "Cage of Peace" by Dahlia Gillespie, is a magical pyramid-shaped device used in the videogames Silent Hill and Silent Hill Origins. History This occult relic is first mentioned in the writings of a Chinese philosopher of the Han dynasty named Chang Ch'ien, who joked about imprisoning a demon inside of it. Chang Ch'ien died in a fire, and the Flauros disappeared. It next appeared in the possession of a Lutheran monk named M.G. Lewis, who connected it with God instead of a demon. In 1973, Dahlia Gillespie used it in order to contain her daughter Alessa's psychic powers, which kept her under Dahlia's power while she impregnated her with the Order's God through immolation. Furthermore, Dahlia broke the Flauros into several pieces and had Michael Kaufmann hide them around Silent Hill. However, Alessa pulled the trucker Travis Grady after he defeated a demonic entity within the Flauros, into the Otherworld and used him to retrieve the pieces for her. With the Flauros made whole, Alessa regained her powers and used them to split her soul in two, one of which was formed into a baby and left by the side of the road, where it was picked up and raised by Harry Mason. The Flauros reappeared seven years later in 1980, when Dahlia gave it to Harry Mason, who was under the belief that Alessa was a demon trying to kill Cheryl, i.e. the baby he found. However, Dahlia was merely using him, as he was the only one who could get close enough to Alessa. When Harry finally confronted her, it activated automatically and contained Alessa's powers again. Locations of the Flauros Pieces Future Piece *Located in the Otherworld iteration of Alchemilla Hospital, on the first floor in the Doctor's Office. **A Straight-Jacket must be defeated before this piece can be obtained. Past Piece *Located in the Otherworld iteration of the Cedar Grove Sanitarium, on the first floor in Female Seclusion. **The Memory of Helen Grady must be defeated before this piece can be obtained. Falsehood Piece *Located in the Otherworld iteration of the Artaud Theater, on the cave stage. **A Caliban must be defeated before this piece can be obtained. Truth Piece *Located in the Otherworld iteration of the Riverside Motel, in room 500. **The Memory of Richard Grady must be defeated before this piece can be obtained. Present Piece *Located in the Storage Box Room underneath Alchemilla Hospital. Gallery Flauros_the_Cage_of_Peace.jpg|The Flauros, also known as the Cage of Peace. Flauros.jpg|The Flauros shines bright and surgees with energy. The_Cage_of_Peace.jpg|The Cage of Peace Cage_of_Peace.jpg|The Cage of Peace (the Flauros) unleashing it's supernatural powers as seen in Silent Hill: Origins. Trivia *Flauros is the name of a demon mentioned in the book [[Wikipedia:Pseudomonarchia Daemonum|''Pseudomonarchia Daemonum'' (Hierarchy of Demons)]] written by 16th century Dutch physician/occultist named Johann Weyer. *The Flauros bears a striking resemblance to the Triforce from the Legend of Zelda series. *In the 1987 movie Hellraiser, there is a similar item, a puzzle box called the Lament Configuration. When solved, chains come out of the box, ensnaring the solver and tearing them apart, similar to the capturing of the Demon by the Flauros. *The Flauros makes a cameo in the UFO Ending on Kaufmann's shelf in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Prisons Category:Mind-Breaking